The Game
by Heather13
Summary: James is called out to play a simple game from someone in his past. Will he survive or will his perfect life crumble?    This is my first FF ever. Sorry if formatting is screwed up or there are Grammar errors!
1. Chapter 1

Some people might think that living the Hollywood dream life would be perfect. No worries, just a carefree world of fun. It has always been my dream to come to Hollywood and become famous. Whether by singing, acting or modeling I was gonna get there somehow. I was The Face, how could I not? Well I'm living the Hollywood dream life. Me and my buddies Kendall, Logan, and Carlos make up Big Time Rush. Life couldn't be more perfect...or could it? I couldn't help be paranoid walking through the streets of Hollywood. Why did it feel like someone was watching me? I kept telling myself it was just my imagination. All the late night parties were finally getting to me, I just needed more sleep. If only I had actually listened to that paranoid feeling. Little did I know that the dark secret from my past had followed me to my new life, and my new world. It was after band practice one day, we had been running harmonies and choreography for 6 hours and we were all exhausted. We were leaving the studio when my phone started ringing. I glanced down at the caller ID and saw my mom was calling.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later. I gotta take this."

They nodded and kept walking. I opened my phone and answered it.

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"Oh sorry Jamie, mommy can't come to the phone right now, she's a little...tied up."

"Who is this! What did you do with her! Just let her go!"

"Oh Jamie, how quickly you forgot your dear old dad! Now why would I let her go? That would ruin the game! And games are just oh so much fun."

My blood ran ice cold in my veins. My father was a twisted individual. My father was abusive to both me and my mother. One day we were at the park and I was playing on the swings. He came over and threw me off the swing. I landed funny and broke my arm and had a mild concussion. My mom decided that was the final straw. She filed for divorce. My dad wasn't happy about this. He was put into an insane asylum but my mom had gotten a restraining order anyways. I realized that it expired this month. I had told her over and over again to renew it but she thought it was silly since she hadn't heard from my father is 8 years, until now.

'What game? Why now? What do you want from us?"

"Why I just want a little redemption Jamie. I don't think the restraining order was very fair. Do you know how hard it is to get a job with a restraining order on your record? Granted when your in an insane asylum there aren't a whole lot of jobs anyways."

"What do you mean redemption? What do you want with me?"

"I already told you Jamie. Play a game with me. You win you get your mom back, you lose..."

He trailed off and I heard the sounds of flesh against flesh and a small gasp from my mother.

"Alright! I'll do it. What's the game?"

"First the rules-no going to the police, no telling your bonehead little band, basically no telling anyone. If you do tell anyone your mother will be punished. The first objective of the game is to find me. Look around, you'll find clues. Lucky you, you made the news!"

"What the heck does that mean!"

"It's a riddle silly! Good luck Jamie boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

Sorry I didn't do an Authors note last chapter. Well this is my first fanfiction ever! I've been working on it for awhile and have it about halfway done. So my plan is to post a new chapter every other day but I might be more inclined to post more often if I get reviews. :) Thanks for reading! Y'all are awesome!

I felt numb. How could this be happening? We didn't do anything wrong! I was pissed, at my dad, at our bad luck, and apparently at the wall because I punched a good sized hole in it I sunk down and leaned against the wall. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled into a little ball. What was I gonna do? I heard the clicking of heels and looked up to see Kelly running towards me. I put on a smile. I wasn't called The Face for nothing.

"James! What's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong. I was just tired. Gustavo really killed us today!"

"Um...why is there a hole in the wall? And why does your hand look broken?"

"That's a very good question! I should go ask Logan! He would know! See you later Kelly."

I jumped up and sprinted away. Now that she mentioned it my hand really hurt. I walked back to the Palm woods. It was kind of nice just to clear my head. Although the more I thought the more I realized how screwed I was. I walked up to our apartment. The guys were all sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey guys."

"Hey James." Carlos said.

"What up man?" Kendall grunted.

Logan was the only one who actually looked at me when I walked in. I could never hide anything from him.

"James! What happened to you're hand?"

Well that got everyone's attention! Kendall and Carlos jumped up and walked over towards me.

"Oh...I fell and landed on it weird. I was wondering if you could take a look at it, you know make sure it's not broken or anything."

"Are you kidding me James? 1)No question about it, your hand is broken and 2)You really expect me to believe that story?"

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

"I think you are just being your natural stubborn self! Somethings wrong and you are being to stupid to tell us!"

"Logan! Stay out of it! It's none of you're business!"

"James! I'm trying to help you!"

"No! You're trying to get into my business! You think I'm too stupid to fend for myself and solve my own problems!"

"I never said that!"

"Just stay out of my life Logan!"

I stormed out of the apartment. Everything was falling apart. I know I shouldn't have exploded at Logan like that but I was so frustrated right now. I started walking. I figured I should go get my hand checked out. Then I'd try to find my psychopathic father. I got to the hospital and checked in with the nurse. I went and sat in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. A few minutes later a doctor called me back. I was really thankful no one had recognized me yet.

"Hey! You're James from Big Time Rush!"

Spoke to soon. I sighed. Today's been a long day.

"Yeah that's me. I don't mean to be rude but my hand really hurts and I have somewhere I really need to be."

"Oh of course! We just need to do a quick X-Ray and make sure you won't need surgery."

I walked back to X-Rays where the maneuvered my hand in very painful positions and took the pictures. I was put in a room and sat there for a little. About 45 minutes later my doctor came in.

"Well James, you broke several of the small bones in your fingers, which we really can't do anything about. You also fractured your wrist. We'll put your wrist in a brace and prescribed some pain medicine but that's all we can do. No strenuous activity on your hand or wrist for 3 weeks. No surgery so that's good."

"Alright thanks Doc."

A nurse came in and gave me the brace. She taught me how to tighten it and all the fun stuff. I grabbed the prescription and left the hospital. Now I needed to find my mom. 'Look around, you'll find clues. Lucky you, you made the news.' What the heck was that supposed to mean! I knew if Logan were here he would know. But whatever! I didn't need Logan! So News, newspaper? There was a newspaper next to me when he called me! I thanked genetics for my photographic memory and started running towards Roque Records. I ran down the halls and over to the area I had taken the phone call. I saw the newspaper sitting on the ground. I ran over and grabbed it, quickly tearing it about looking for clues.

"Dog! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Gustavo!"

"I though I sent you home!"

"Yeah, I forgot something."

"Whatever...Whoa! Dog what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing. I fell but don't worry. I'll be fine."

I gathered up the rest of the paper and sprinted out the door. I sat on a bench outside and read the rest of the paper. Different words and letters were underlined and circled. I wrote them down-thankfully I punched the wall with my left hand and not my right one.

**'Jamie come to warehouse 113. Better hurry! Mommy needs her little boy.'**

******Little bit of a cliffhanger for y'all! Please review! Thanks!******

** 3Haylee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I went to the Texas Renaissance Festival and had no access to a computer. Well here is the next installment. I love all of you who have reviewed so please keep them coming! Thanks y'all!***

"Really Dad! A warehouse! You couldn't have possibly been more original?" I muttered under my breath. I pulled out my phone and looked up the warehouse. It wasn't too far away. About a 15 minute walk. I stood up and started walking. I had to take back routes to avoid fans but I finally found it. I opened the old metal door and walked into the room.

"Mom?"

I looked around and saw a rusty metal staircase to my left. I know I should have been more cautious but I wasn't really thinking straight. I started running up the stairs. About halfway up I heard laughter. I stopped and slowly turned around. There was my father in the corner of the dark room.

"Alright! I solved your stupid riddle. Where's my mom?"

"Did you think it would be that easy? The game is just beginning dear boy!"

"I'll ask you one more time, where is my mother?"

"Oh Jamie, what are you gonna do if I don't tell you?"

I swung over the stairwell and jumped onto the floor. I ran up to my father and punched him across the jaw. I figured instead of injuring both hands I might as well just use the injured one. Probably not the smartest choice but there was so much adrenaline pumping through my body I didn't feel a thing.

"Nice swing there my boy."

"I am _not_ your boy. You _will_ tell me where my mother is."

"Alright, alright you really want to know where your mother is?"

"No I just thought I'd hunt you down then we could bond! Of course I want to know!"

"Well that my boy is round 2 of the game. You passed the first round-finding me."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"No. I am in fact being serious with you. Now go home boy. I'll contact you when I feel you are ready. Just remember there are rules, if you break any there will be a consequence."

As he said that he pulled out a pocket knife. Before I could think about it he plunged it deep into my left shoulder, kicked my and I fell back, hitting my head hard on the concrete as I landed. I heard footsteps and laughter and my father walked away. I just laid there for awhile. I was frustrated, in a whole lot of pain, and I was defeated. After about 10 minutes I stood up, really slowly I might add. I definitely had a concussion. My shoulder was on fire and my hand was not doing so great either. My knee was throbbing slightly. I had heard it pop when I got kicked so I figured it was dislocated. My shoulder throbbed again. I knew I shouldn't pull the knife out but I really couldn't walk back to the apartment with a knife in my shoulder. I looked around the house to see if there was anything I could patch up the wound with. I found some towels in the kitchen. They were probably not sanitary but they were better than nothing. I stuck one end of the towel in my mouth and gripped the handle of the knife firmly. I slowly pulled it straight out.

"MMMMM!"

It took everything I had not to pass out right there. I slowly wrapped the towel around my bicep and tightened it. I slowly walked to the door. Looking out I saw it was pouring rain. Fantastic. Today has not been my lucky day. I headed to the Palm Woods. After about an hour I reached the building. I was shaking uncontrollably and felt like crap. Pain was radiating up and down my entire body, both from the beating and from practice earlier. I dragged myself up to 2J. Realizing I had forgotten my key I started knocking. Oddly enough no one was awake at 4 in the morning. After knocking for awhile I heard the shuffling of feet. Soon the door opened. I saw Logan, I could have cried I was so happy, apparently my body decided passing out was the better option.

***There you go! Sorta a cliffy! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update sooner if I get 5 reviews! That's not much to ask is it? Thanks again for reading!**

***Haylee***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello again! As promised here is the update! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts/favorites I've received! It's such an honor to have such a great response! Here is the longest section yet! I'm almost caught up to live so to speak so updates may be a bit slower, but I'll try my hardest!***

**EARLIER (not in James' POV)**

The boys watched as James stormed out.

"What the heck was that about?" Logan asked confused.

"I have no idea..."Kendall replied.

"Maybe he's having a bad day? Gustavo did work us pretty hard! I know I'm exhausted and I always have energy."

"Yeah...maybe." Logan responded.

They went back to watching TV, all the while worrying about James. Hours passed and still there was no sign of James.

"Where is he?" Logan was beginning to pace.

"Chill out man. He probably just went to cool of somewhere. You know how he gets." Kendall tried calming him down.

"Alright but if he's not home in the next hour I'm calling him." Logan stated.

Another few hours passed. 8 missed phone calls and 20 texts later there was still no James.

"Come on Logan, He'll be fine. You need sleep. We have another practice tomorrow. James will show up. He's never missed a practice." Kendall said.

"Yeah alright." Logan mumbled and he walked to his bedroom.

Logan tossed and turned for awhile before finally falling asleep. He was awoken by a pounding on the door. He looked at his alarm clock, eyes widening in surprise as he saw it was 4 in the morning. Slowly getting out of bed he walked towards the door. Opening it he was both surprised and relieved to see James standing there. The relief turned to worry as James passed out right in front of him. Jumping into action he checked James, feeling for his pulse, it was there but it was weak. His skin was ice cold and he was still shaking. Logan ran towards the bedrooms shaking Kendall and Carlos awake.

"GUYS! JAMES, HE'S OUTSIDE, COME!"

Kendall and Carlos sprung into action. Running into the living room the saw James laying on the ground just outside the apartment.

"What happened!"Kendall shouted.

"I don't know! I opened the door and then he just passed out. His pulse is pretty weak, he's shaking and wet. His skin was really cold. We need to get him inside."

Kendall pick James up bridal style and set him on the couch.

"Alright, Carlos go get me blankets and an extra set of James' clothes, Kendall go wake up your mom."

Kendall and Carlos ran off to do their tasks, while Logan began further examining James. He saw the splint on his wrist and noticed it was more swollen than earlier. His eyes landed on the tourniquet. He slowly removed it and saw the stab wound, eyes widening he continued his examination. He noticed the swollen knee. Last but not least he gently moved his hands around James' head feeling for any cuts or goose eggs. Hands wrapping around the back of James' head he found a huge goose egg. Logan knew they had to get James to the hospital. Carlos and Kendall returned. Carlos with a giant stack or blankets and Kendall with a tired looking Mrs. Knight.

"We need to get him to the hospital right now. Help me get him out of these wet clothes."

The boys went to works and shortly had James out of his bloody wet clothes and into looser, dry clothes. Wrapping James in a layer of blankets Kendall picked him up and carried him out to the car. They reached to ER in record time, quickly signing him in. Logan giving them as much information as he possible could. Then the waiting game began. About an hour later a doctor came out.

"Family of James Diamond?"

Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight all stood up. The doctor looked taken aback but no questions were asked.

"James is in good shape all things considering. He had a stab wound in his shoulder that took 26 stitches to close up. It was very deep. It hit the bone but did no damage to it. He might have some muscle damage but we won't know until he wakes up. I saw James earlier for the injury to his hand. He broke 3 fingers and had fractured his wrist. He now has a completely broken wrist and 4 broken fingers. Our main concern right now is his mild case of Pneumonia. We put a breathing tube in him for now. I don't know if you know this but with Pneumonia the lungs have a lot of mucus buildup. It can take months for the lungs to recover. It's much harder for the lungs to get oxygen, so we just put the breathing tube is as a precaution. He has a temperature of 103.2 right now so we're working to bring that down. He has a minor concussion, a torn ligament and dislocated knee as well. He seems to have passed out from a combination of blood lost and exhaustion. He's in room 106 if you want to go visit him. We will ask you wear masks because of the Pneumonia. If you have any questions I'm Dr. Marshall."

The group thanked him and headed up to see James. They put on the masks and walked into the room. He was pale, and covered in ice packs to bring the fever down. His shoulder was bandaged, his wrist wrapped and braced, his right knee had a small brace on it as well.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take Katie home but keep me updated." Mrs. Knight said, holding a sleeping Katie in her arms.

"Alright, don't worry we will." Kendall said as he kissed his mom goodbye.

The 3 remaining band members sat in the chairs placed around the room.

"How did this happen? I mean aside from his hand he seemed ok when he left."Carlos questioned.

"I can't help but this has something to do with why he was acting so weird earlier. When he wakes up don't push him. He's been through a lot obviously. He doesn't need any stress on top of all this. I think this is something bigger than any of us know. Just let him come around in his own time." Logan said.

"Alright, whatever is best for James. Crap, I need to call Kelly and let her know."Kendall replied

"Okay man, if anything changes I'll let you know."Carlos said

Logan walked over to the end of the bed and picked up the patient chart.

"Is he gonna be okay Logan?"

"He should be fine. He'll be sore for a few weeks but medically he'll be fine in a few months. I'm really hoping the Pneumonia isn't too bad. That can take quite awhile to get over. I'm just curious what happened. Who the heck would stab him?"

"Hey guys, Kelly said she'd tell Gustavo. I accidentally woke her up. I sorta forgot it's only 5:30. Any changes?" Kendall said walking back in.

"Nope not yet. I imagine he won't wake up for awhile. And even if he does it won't be for long. He's gonna be exhausted for the next couple of days. After he wakes up the doctors will check his concussion and if it's okay they'll give him morphine. He's gonna be in a lot of pain when he wakes up so prepare yourself for that." Logan briefed them.

"Thanks, what would we do without you man." Carlos said yawning.

"You said it. Let's join James in dreamland." Kendall joked.

The boys pushed the couch and chairs together to make a bed, an uncomfortable bed but a bed none the less. Several hours later the boys woke to a knocking on the door. Logan got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Miranda, and I'm James' nurse. I just need to check his temperature and his suture site."

"That's fine. Do you need us to leave?"

"No you're fine."

The nurse walked over and read the monitor writing stuff down on James' chart. She then removed the bandage a checked the stitches.

"Everything looks good. His fever is down to 102 and there are no signs of infection. If he wakes up buzz one of us in right away so we can take the tube out. And try to keep him calm. Hold down his shoulder and leg if he starts panicking to much."

"Alright we will. Thanks."

The boys looked over at the clock and saw it was around noon.

"Hey y'all wanna go get lunch? I'll call my mom on the way down and give her an update."

"Sure."

The boys headed down to the cafeteria, Kendall pausing to call his mom.

"Hey mom, James it still pretty much the same. They said his fever dropped a little so that's good but other than that nothing new."

"Alright, thanks hun. Let me know if anything changes. Kelly said to call her about James but she got Gustavo to cancel practices for the rest of the week."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll call her in a little bit. I love you mom. Wait! Did anyone call James' mom? I know your his temporary guardian but she still needs to know."

"Oh my gosh Kendall! Thanks for reminding me! I'll call her and you call Kelly. Katie and I are probably gonna come up later. If you think of anything you need just text me. Bye."

"Bye Mom."

Kendall ran to catch up with the guys.

"Hey guys, Gustavo canceled practices for the rest of the week. I'm supposed to call Kelly and give her an update. My mom is calling Mrs. Diamond to tell her about James and then Katie and my mom are coming up here later."

"Wow, how did we forget to call James' mom? We're horrible friends."Carlos said.

"Carlos, with everything going on right now we're lucky we remember to breathe. Wanna just grab food and take it up to the room?" Logan asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Carlos and Kendall replied.

On the way back up to the room Kendall called Kelly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelly, it's Kendall."

"Oh Hey Kendall. I spoke with your mom earlier but don't worry about practice for this week. So how's James doing? What exactly happened?"

"He's okay. He has a mild concussion, broken wrist, 4 broken fingers, torn ligament and dislocated knee, a stab wound in his shoulder and a mild case of Pneumonia. He's resting right now. Honestly we have no clue what happened. He was really upset when he came home from practice and he just stormed out of the apartment. He didn't answer any of our texts or calls or anything. Then at 4 in the morning he shows up dripping wet and exhausted and just passed out in front of Logan. He hasn't woken up since."

"Oh my gosh. Well please keep me updated Kendall."

"I will Kelly. Thanks."

"Bye Kendall."

Hanging up his phone Kendall walked back into James' room.

"Any change Logan?"

"His fever went down a bit more, and he's getting more of his color back."

"That's great! Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"I would guess within the next 2-3 hours."

The boys all sat down around James' bed and began talking. Kendall looked over to see James' eyes fluttering open.

***And there you have it! Chapter 4 of 'The Game'. Please keep the reviews coming! Y'all rock!***

***Haylee***


	5. Chapter 5

***Hello again! Here is chapter 5! Just thought I'd let y'all know I started applying for college today! It's exciting! 198 days until graduation :) Now on with the story!***

"Guys! He's waking up!"

"Hit the call nurse button!" Logan instructed.

James had completely woken up. His eyes laced with pain, confusion and panic.

"Hey James, don't panic. The doctor put a breathing tube in your throat, so don't fight it. They will be in soon to take it out." Logan tried to calm him down.

**(BACK IN JAMES POV)**

I slowly came too, looking around I noticed I was in a hospital room. I saw Logan, Kendall and Carlos standing around me wearing doctors masks. All the past events came rushing back to me. I started to take a breath but I found I couldn't. I stared into Logan's eyes as he tried soothing me. I just wanted this thing out. I started thrashing around, despite the pain it caused. Suddenly Carlos was on top of my trying to pin me down while Logan grabbed my leg and Kendall grabbed my arm. A few seconds later a doctor came in.

"Alright James, we're gonna take the breathing tube out. On the count of 3 I want you to cough as hard as you can. Ready? 1...2...3..."

I started coughing as the plastic tube was removed from my throat. After it slipped out I found I couldn't stop coughing. After several minutes the coughing finally stopped and I leaned back exhausted. The guys had jumped back when the doctor came in and were now standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Alright, just take slow deep breaths right now. Do you remember why you're here?"

I nodded not feeling confident with my voice.

"That's good. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over several times." I said hoarsely.

"That's to be expected. I'll go over your injuries with you and if you have any questions just save them until the end. So earlier you came to me with 3 broken fingers and a fractured wrist, I see you didn't heed my warning of taking it easy, anyways your wrist is broken and you broke another finger. The stab wound in your shoulder was very deep, it hit bone but there was no bone damage. We are concerned about muscle damage though. We'll run some tests on it later. You pulled a ligament and dislocated your knee as well. It didn't need surgery but we recommend you staying in the brace for 4-5 months though. Once you dislocate your knee it's very easy to dislocate it again in the future. You had a mild concussion but there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage from that. Our biggest concern is the Pneumonia. You had a fever of 103.2 when you first came in. It's gone down to 101 right now but as a precaution we're having your visitors wear masks. We put you on antibiotics so hopefully the infection will be gone in about a week. Until then take it easy, and I mean it this time. I'll send a nurse in to give you some pain medicine. If you have any questions just hit the call button."

When the doctor left the room an awkward silence fell over us. I looked over at them. Logan was staring at me, Carlos was looking around the room and Kendall was staring at his shoes.

"So..What's up?" I began, although the loudest I could talk was a whisper.

"Not a whole lot...we've been hanging out with our semi-unconscious friend since about 4 this morning." Logan started.

I couldn't help but laugh, or try to anyways since I ended up coughing halfway through.

"Sounds like fun." I whispered.

"Not really...what happened? I mean you left made with a broken hand and you came back passing out and more broken." Carlos asked.

I had expected this. I mean really who wouldn't, I had thought up a story sometime in between walking back to the Palm Woods and waking up about 5 minutes ago.

"I was mugged. I was walking along the street when this guy came up and asked for my money. I told him I didn't have anything on me, because I didn't, and he started beating me up. I punched him across the jaw and he pulled a knife on me, then pulled it out and ran." Not bad for a kid with a concussion!

"Why didn't you call the cops? Or one of us?"

"Well it was raining and my phone wasn't really working...speaking of phones is mine at the apartment?"

"Yeah, my mom can bring it up later if you want it."

"Yes please"

"So, how's the pain?" Logan asked.

"Well the morphine helps a lot but on a scale of 1-10, it's about a 15."

"I'm sure. That guy really did a number on you! I'm just glad you made it back to the apartment okay."

"You and me both!"

"Well as nice as it has been talking to you and all, you really need more sleep. You look like crap." Kendall said.

"Let's see what you look like after you went through what I did! But no complaints here. Sleep sounds amazing."

If only the guys had really known what I was talking about. I wanted to tell them so badly. I knew I needed their help but I just couldn't risk the chance of my father finding out. I leaned back into the pillows and quickly fell asleep.

***Lame ending but it was the best stopping point in that section. Thanks again for all you faithful readers! Y'all rock! Please review! :)***

***Haylee***


	6. Chapter 6

***Hello again everyone! Here is the next chapter for y'all!***

BACK IN NEUTRAL POV

The boys watched as James fell back into a deep slumber.

"He's lying."Carlos pointed out.

"I know. I've known him forever. I can tell when he's lying. He wants to tell us something though. I just can't tell what and why he's holding back." Logan said.

"Maybe if we just give him time he'll come around." Kendall suggested.

"That's really all we can do right now." Logan responded.

The boys waited around until Mrs. Knight came by. James was still sleeping so she just talked to the boys for a bit before heading home again.

(I really don't feel like covering a week of hospital recovery so..) ONE WEEK LATER -still neutral POV

It had been a week. James' fever broke the 3rd day and his infection was pretty much gone. He was on vicodin for pain and antibiotics for what was left of the infection. Every once in a while he had a hard time breathing because of the Pneumonia. He still wore the braces on his knee and wrist and would have to for a month for his wrist and 3 months for his knee. He had a sling for his shoulder. He had a little bit of muscle damage but the doctors thought physical therapy would fix it. He was finally being released today.

"Hey James, you got everything?"

"As far as I know, I do."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Aw man, you have no idea."

The boys wheeled James to the entrance and helped him get in the car. Arriving at the Palm Woods and few minutes later the boys helped James out of the car and helped him limp into the lobby. The door opened and in came the members of BTR. Heads turned and happy exclamations rang through the lobby as people welcomed back the final member back.

"James!" Camille screeched.

"Please don't hit me!"

"Don't worry James. I wouldn't do that! How are you feeling?"

"Eh not too bad. Been better but things could be worse. I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm glad. We've missed you here."

"Well I missed y'all as too. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna head upstairs."

"Do you need help James? We were gonna stay down here but we'll be happy to go up if you need us." Kendall said.

"No, I'm good you guys. Thanks though."

James started off limping towards the elevator. The guys still hadn't gotten any more detail about the whole situation.

JAMES' POV

As soon as the elevator door shut I cried out in pain. My knee was on fire. I hadn't noticed it when it happened because of my shoulder wound taking priority over anything else but my knee hurt the worst right now. I was still really stressed. I hadn't heard anything from my father about my mom. Mama Knight had tried to call my mom but she never got in touch with her. I had to act surprised, like I didn't know my mom was being held hostage somewhere by my insane father. I had no clue how this was gonna work. I had to save my mom, but how could I do that when I can't even walk without wanting to cry? I could only hope my mom was somewhere safe and this would all just be a nightmare. The elevator binged and I limped out of the elevator gripping the wall as I walked toward 2J. I opened the door and slowly walking into the living room. I walked towards the room I shared with Logan and fell onto my bed. I knee was throbbing painfully and my shoulder and wrist were aching. This sucked. I flipped open my phone, sighing as I saw no new messages. I just wanted my mom back. Is that too much to ask? I heard the bedroom door open and glanced up to see Katie. I quickly masked all my emotions and the massive amount of pain I was in.

"Oh hey Katie. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm glad you're back though."

"Me too. Hospitals suck. Try not to go there very often."

"I bet. So I know the guys just kinda blew you off and all but how are you feeling?"

"Wow Katie...are you showing emotion?"

"Just answer the question or I'll punch you're knee."

"Okay okay! I'm fine. Good enough?"

"No. That's what you've been telling the guys. Now tell me how you really feel?"

"*sigh* Fine. I've never been in so much pain in my life. I still feel like crap and I just wish everything would go back to the way it was before."

"See now was that so hard? And don't worry James. It will get better. Do you need anything? The boys are down at the pool and my mom is at the store so if you need anything just ask."

"Thanks Katie. I'm good right now but I appreciate it."

"No problem. Now get some sleep. You look like crap."

"Katie! Language!"

"What? You do. Night James."

"Night Katie."

Katie walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind her. As nice as it was to get some of the truth off my chest I still felt like I was lying. I took a deep breath resulting in a fairly long coughing fit-a lovely parting gift from the Pneumonia. I didn't have it too badly but I was still having some breathing problem. The doctors guessed I would have asthma for the rest of my life. I leaned back against my pillow and closed my eyes for a bit. I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. Lunging as gently as I could I grabbed my phone of my nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jamie Boy." My father rasped. I was so not in the mood for this.

"What do you want now? Wanna beat me up some more?"

"Alright I'll admit it. You got a tad bit more beat up than I had planned but not to worry. The game will go on! Are you ready for round 2?" As much as I just wanted to lie in bed and sleep for a month I knew the sooner this was over the sooner I would be able to sleep for an extended period of time.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. As I promised the goal in this round will be to find your mother. Now she's still perfectly safe. I'll even let you talk with her when I finish explaining the rules. Rules are as followed. Once again no telling anyone, no cops, no gossip magazines and none of your silly little friends. You have 2 days to find your mother before I get to do with her whatever I wish. Got it?"

"Yeah. Now let me talk to mom."

"As you wish." I heard the phone move. "Alright Angie, talk to Jamie."

"James?" My mother's weak voice came on the line.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

"Are you alright? Your father said you were hurt."

"I'll be fine. How are you? Has he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine honey. Don't worry about me. Remember when we'd go to park when you were younger? After this is over we need to do that again. Got it James?"

"Yeah mom. I understand." My heart was shattered. We had several 'secret code' words living in the same house with my father. If my mom called and mentioned the park it meant that she was hurt and needed help.

"That's good Baby. I think we should go to oak woods by that ice cream shop. That was your favorite one. Then maybe we could go to the zoo. You know the one on 13th and spring-wood."

My mom had always been a quick thinker. 'Oak woods' meant she wasn't hurt to badly but would need medical attention in the near future. I thanked God for our secret communication. I knew my mom was hinting to location on the last part.

"Yeah I loved that park. Don't worry mom. I will find you and everything will be alright."

"Now, now Jamie. Don't give her false hope." My dad came back on the speaker. I was glad he had never figured out our language. He was also to dense to realize her giving me their location.

"What's the next riddle?"

"Oh you don't get another riddle. Don't wanna make this game to easy now would we?"

"What! How am I supposed to find her!" I played along.

"That's for you to find out. Sleep tight my boy."

***Taadaa! Hope you liked it! Please review!***

***Haylee***


	7. Chapter 7

***Hello! I know I haven't updated in awhile and I apologize! My Brother and his girlfriend are staying with us over thanksgiving break so I've been spending time with them. I'm giving y'all an extra long chapter to make up for it! Hope you like! :)**

I heard the dial tone and snapped my phone shut. I knew I couldn't do this on my own. There was no way, but with my father always watching me how could I leave a clue. I sat back and thought before coming up with a plan. It wasn't the most creative but it would work. I went back to sleep for a little bit and was woken up by the sound of the front door opening. Figuring it was the guys I got up and slowly made my way into the living room.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey James! How you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Not to bad. How was the pool?"

"It was great! Camille pushed Logan in!" Kendall said laughing.

"Why did she do that?"

"I'm not entirely sure." A still dripping wet Logan answered.

"So what did you do while we were downstairs?" Carlos questioned.

"Not a whole lot. Mostly slept." I left the phone call from my dad out.

"That's good. You look a little better. So are you up for a movie? We can order some pizza and just hang out." Logan said.

"I'm in!" I replied.

Logan ordered a few pizzas and we gathered around the TV. Me on one couch with my knee propped, Logan and Kendall on the other couch and Carlos laying on the floor. We decided on Master of Disguise for the movie. Shortly after the movie started the doorbell rang and Carlos jumped up and sprinted to the door. I stayed in the living room while the guys went to the kitchen to get food. Logan came in before the rest of them and handed me a plate.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. It's time for my next dose of vicodin if you don't mind grabbing it. It's on my desk."

"Yeah no problem. One or two?"

I could tell he was testing me. He knew my prescription was for one but I could take 2 if I was in a lot of pain. Truth be told I really didn't care if he knew I was in a lot of pain.

"Two please."

Logan nodded sympathetically and headed towards my room. Kendall and Carlos came back in with plates piled high with food. Logan came back a few seconds later and handed me the pills.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We all went back to watching the movie. After the movie ended everyone was heading to bed. Kendall and Carlos went to their rooms and Logan came back out to the living room.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I'm gonna sleep out here. The couch is more comfortably for my knee."

"Alright. Is the pain better? I can tell you've been hiding how much pain you've been in."

"Not really. The vicodin helps some but not a whole lot."

"Why don't you tell us?"

"There's nothing y'all could do anyways. Why worry you over something you can't help."

"We care about you James. We'll do anything we can to help your though this. I'm still confused why you won't bring the police into the investigation though."

"There's nothing they can do. I didn't see the guys face and he didn't leave anything."

"If you say so. One more question. Why were you so mad the day this all began? It's been forever since I've seen you that mad."

"I'm just under a lot of stress. There's some stuff back home that I'm worried about."

"Speaking of home, we could never get in touch with your mom. Do you know where she is?"

"Uh yeah, she went on vacation last week. She should be coming back next week though." I prayed Logan wouldn't know I was lying.

"Oh. That's cool. Well I'm off to bed. If you need anything just call me. I'll have my phone on."

"Thanks Logan. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. Good night."

"Night."

I lied back against the couch sighing, which turned into coughing. I looked at the clock seeing it was only 11 I settled into the pillows. I reached over and grabbed my phone setting the alarm for 2. I closed my eyes only to wake a few hours later to my phone alarm going off. Grabbing my phone I glanced around the apartment. Seeing no lights on I slowly got up. I limped toward the hall closest where I had hidden a backpack. In the backpack I had small necessities-food, water, a first aid kit and that sort of stuff. I slipped my shoes on and rolled my pant leg up. I strapped the long knife against my calf and rolled my pants back down. I went over to the counter and wrote out a note. I pulled on a jacket and headed outside. Walking as quietly as one could with a fairly pronounced limp I slipped into the elevator and pressed the button. As the elevator descended I became fully aware of what I was about to do. It was time to save my mom. I headed outside pulling my jacket around me as the cool night air blew. I saw the taxi I had called earlier waiting for me and I climbed in.

"Where to?"

"13th and Spring-wood."

The taxi pulled out of the parking lot. James looked back up at 2J, knowing he might not return. Mentally preparing himself for whatever might happen next he closed closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat. I didn't know what condition my mom would be in when I got there. I didn't know if it was just a trap or if my father would be there. I was going in completely clueless. But I knew I was ready for whatever awaited me. I was pulled out of my musings as the car rolled to a stop. I thanked the driver and payed him as I got out. I waited as he drove away and slowly walked up to the house in front of me. I coughed a little as the wind blew harder. Ready or not here I come. I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. I waited as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I went around the main room, checking corners and doors making sure there were no hiding places. After clearing the first floor I started towards the stairs. Slowly but surely I made my way up stairs. I looked down the hallway and saw a dim light coming from under one of the doors. I hobbled over and quietly opened the door. Sitting in the room was my mom tied to a small chair, she was either unconscious or sleeping. I limped as quickly as possible over to her.

"Mom. Mom!"I whisper-yelled while shaking her shoulder."Come on, wake up!"

Her eyes started fluttering.

"James?" She rasped.

"Yeah mom, it's me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up. And you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could I heard the door slam shut.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I underestimated you. Not to worry though, I won't make that mistake anymore."

He pulled out a gun and walked over to me. He roughly pulled me up by my bad arm and shoved the gun against my ribs. He pulled out a knife and quickly cut the rope tied around my mom's wrists.

"Come along Angie. And don't do anything stupid."

He lead us back into the hallway and started heading downstairs. I was quiet a bit taller than him and with my knee the whole going downstairs process didn't really work. At one point I fell and tried to catch myself. My father pulled me up by my hair and smashed the gun into my ribs. As much as I wanted to crumple on the floor and cry I kept stumbling down the stairs. Finally we reached the main floor. He dragged me through the living room and towards a door.

'Please don't let it be a basement.' I prayed silently.

He opened the door to reveal...a basement! Oh goody. Shoving my mom and I down the stairs we both tripped and landed painfully at the bottom of the staircase. My father slammed the door shut. I looked around, the room was pretty much empty. There were 2 cots and a light fixture, that was it.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Are you?"

My body screamed no. I was pretty sure My dad had cracked several ribs. My knee was throbbing from over-using it and my shoulder was aching from landing on it when we feel. I tried calming my breathing realizing another coughing fit would not be the most pleasant experience with cracked ribs.

"I'll be fine. Help me over the the cots."

My mom slowly helped me up and we made our way across the room. She gently lowered me onto the dusty surface before sitting down on the cot next to mine. I shrugged my jacket off, wincing slightly, and removed the backpack I had worn under it. I noticed my mom's movements were a bit slow, like she had to think to get her body to respond. I was guessing a concussion.

"So what did he do to you?"

"He actually hasn't touched me at all. He drugged me and when I woke up I was here. He would come bring me food and water once a day. When he brought my food sometimes he would talk about you and what was happening but he usually just left the food and walked out. Yesterday when he called you and let you talk to me he got really mad after he hung up. I could tell he didn't know I had given you hints, he was just pissed. He took the gun out and hit me upside the head with it. He left me in the room and walked out. Than today you came and now we're here. Other than that has hasn't touched me at all. Now what did he do to you? You look awful Hon."

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. One day I was leaving the studio with the guys when my phone started ringing. I saw it was you so I told the guys to go ahead and I would meet them there. I answered and Dad told me he had you and I had to find you. He gave me some cryptic riddle. I got really mad and punched the wall resulting in 3 broken fingers and a fractured wrist. I headed back to the apartment and asked Logan to look at it. He asked what happened and I came up with some story. He got mad and we started yelling. I ended up storming out and I went to the doctors. I got a brace for my hand. As I was leaving the hospital I solved the riddle. I went to this warehouse and saw dad there. He said that finding him was round one and finding you would be round two. I got mad and we fought a bit. I lost big time. He kicked my knee, resulting in a dislocated kneecap and a torn ligament, broke my wrist and another finger, pushed me down giving me a mild concussion and last but certainly not least he stabbed my in the shoulder. It went down to the bone. He walked out and left me laying there bleeding. I slowly got up and went to the kitchen. I pulled the knife out and wrapped an old towel around the wound. I started walking back in the rain, when I got back to the apartment I passed out and was taken to the hospital. I got Pneumonia from being in the rain and was released from the hospital yesterday. You know the rest. I'm pretty sure dad cracked a few ribs with that gun though."

"Oh baby. I had no idea. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Honestly, yes. More pain than I've ever been in in my life but we can't dwell on that now. We need to figure out how to get out of here. Are you hungry? Thirsty? There's food and water in my backpack."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had just renewed the restraining order we wouldn't be here. Your father is crazy but he isn't desperate."

"It's alright mom. We all make mistakes. The important this is that we're both..." I trailed off as I started coughing. Turns out I was right, coughing with cracked ribs hurts. My mom came up next to me and rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me down. She wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes as I tried to pull in oxygen. Finally the coughing stopped and I was left gasping for breath and wincing as the movement shifted my ribs.

"It's okay James. Just calm down. Deep breaths."

I leaned against my mom as my breathing went back to normal.

"Sorry about that." I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Here drink some water." She reached over and grabbed some water out of my backpack and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking a small sip.

"Anytime. I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess. You never deserved any of this."

"It's okay mom, we'll get out of here and then life will go back to normal. And it's nice to see you again. These aren't exactly the conditions I would have liked for our reunion but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too James. I'm so proud of everything you and the guys are doing. Now we need a plan. Any ideas?"

"I took care of that before I left the apartment. Hopefully the guys will know what to do."

***Tada! Happy Thanksgiving you guys! I might post one more section this week but I don't know yet. Have an awesome Thanksgiving! And please review! Thanks!**

**Haylee**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. I miss the reviews you guys! Hope you enjoy!

BACK AT THE APARTMENT (Neutral POV)

Logan woke up confused, looking around he wondered what had woken him up. He leaned over and grabbed his phone checking to see if he had new messages, seeing no new updates he quietly set it back down. Logan then decided to go check on James in the living room. Walking as quietly as possible he opened the door and walked into the living room. Seeing the couch empty Logan had a mini panic attack before convincing himself that James was just in the bathroom. Heading towards the bathroom Logan had another mini panic attack seeing the lights off in the empty room. He tried to convince himself that James was simply in the kitchen, just getting a snack. His heart sunk when he saw the lonely piece of paper sitting in the counter.

_'Guys,_

_I really hope that you will understand my actions over the last few days. Trust me when I say that I've never wanted to tell you anything so badly. Here goes nothing; none of you know the history of my father. Y'all never asked about him so I didn't feel the need to share. My father is insane. He abused both my mother and I for 7 years before he was finally caught and put into an insane asylum. We had a restraining order against him but it expired this month. My father kidnapped my mother. The day this all started was the day back at the studio. I got a call from my dad saying it was up to me to find my mom. I got really mad and punched the wall. Logan I'm really sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it and I didn't mean anything I said. After I stormed out I went to find my dad. He beat me up as I'm sure you could guess. My father told me not to call the police or tell y'all so now you see why I didn't push it. Yesterday afternoon I got another call from my dad. I need to go find my mom. She's at 13__th__ and Spring-wood. Logan, I know you're pissed at me for leaving and I honestly wish I didn't have to but it's my mom, she's all I have left. If I'm not back by tomorrow night send cops or something. I love you guys like brothers and want to thank you for being the family I never had._

_ Love,_

_ James_

Logan stared at the note in disbelief. Shaking himself out of the shock he ran into Kendall and Carlos' bedroom.

"WAKE UP!"

Kendall and Carlos jumped out of their bed, both falling onto the floor.

"What's wrong!" Kendall exclaimed.

"It's James, he's gone."

Carlos, who was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, was suddenly wide awake.

"What do you mean gone?" Carlos questioned.

"He got up and left, but he did leave a note. Follow me."

Logan lead the boys into the kitchen and pointed to the note sitting on the counter. Logan waited patiently as Kendall and Carlos read it.

"I had no idea. What are we supposed to do now?" Carlos asked.

"I guess we just wait. James knows what he's doing. He may not always seem like it, but he knows his dad better than any of us. If we haven't heard from him by tonight we'll get the police." Logan responded.

The boys went over to the couch and sat down. They knew they wouldn't really be able to focus on anything today.

**BACK IN THE BASEMENT (James POV)**

My mom and I had resorted to sitting on the cots talking about BTR. There was really nothing else to do and we hadn't seen each other in several months.

"James I'm so proud of y'all. I miss you being home but I know this is where you should be. Wait James, is your shoulder bleeding?"

I looked down at my arm and saw my jacket was wet. Gently shrugging off my jacket I saw the spot of red coming through my shirt.

"Apparently. I must have popped my stitches."

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out the first aid kit. Handing it to my mom she opened it and pulled out some bandages and some alcohol swabs.

"I need to clean it, this will hurt."

"Yeah I know. Just go for it."

She gently whipped the area and the alcohol started burning my skin. I inhaled sharply at the sudden pain resulting in a small coughing fit. After I had calmed down my mom started wrapping the wound. As she tightened the cloth I winced slightly but I knew it had to be tight to stop the bleeding.

"So James, do you have a plan to get out of here?"

I looked around making sure there were no cameras or microphones anywhere.

"Sorta, Before I left I wrote a note to the guys telling them where we were and to call the cops if they hadn't heard from me...oh my gosh I'm stupid. I have my phone on me. Speaking of that don't you think it was kind of strange Dad didn't search me at all? I managed to get my cell phone, a back pack full of food, water and minor medical supplies, and a knife. I mean that's just weird."

"Yeah that is really strange, but like I said before your dad is crazy not desperate. He feels like we wronged him and he wants justice for what we did to him. Why don't you try your phone?"

I nodded and checked my phone. I had some service but not a lot. I quickly typed out a message.

_'Hey guys, found my mom. We're both alright-for the most part.'_

I hit send and waited for a response. I glanced over at my mom and saw her fighting to stay awake.

"Mom, go to sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens."

She nodded tiredly and leaned back against the cot. He smiled as he saw his mom finally get some rest. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked down seeing the message was from Logan.

**BACK WITH THE GUYS**

The boys all sat around the couch trying to figure out a plan. Suddenly they heard Logan's ring-tone coming from his bedroom. Logan jumped up and ran towards his room, coming back a few seconds later with his phone.

"Guys! It's from James!" He exclaimed.

The guys jumped up and crowded around the phone.

_'Hey guys, found my mom. We're both alright-for the most part.'_

The group breathed a sigh of relief. Although they were still worried beyond belief they were happy to hear from him.

"What do I say back?" Logan questioned.

"Ask him what he wants us to do." Kendall said.

Logan nodded and started typing out the message.

*(Bold texts are Logan's and Italicized are James')*

'**Glad to hear from you. What's the plan?'**

_'I honestly don't know. Y'all got any ideas?'_

**'Kendall wants to come get y'all.'**

_'Well he hasn't moved us. We're in the basement of some house at the address I left. But I have to __say it all seems to easy. Leaving me with a phone?'_

**'Is he there now?'**

_'I have no clue. There is no noise at all but that doesn't meant anything.'_

**'We're gonna come. Cops or no cops?'**

_'Cops. Try to explain the situation. No sirens. My dad is insane. Random things set him off. Be safe. Text me when you're almost here. Oh and bring an ambulance.'_

**'You okay?'**

_'Not especially. Dad cracked or broke a few ribs, my shoulder wound re-opened and might be getting infected and I'm still sick. I think I have a fever again.'_

**'James, we'll be there soon. Just hang on.'**

_'I know I can count on y'all. See you soon. And please be careful. My dad got a gun somehow.'_

The guys stood up. Logan had commentated the text conversation so the boys knew what was happening. Luckily Mrs. Knight and Katie were gone for the week. Mrs. Knight decided they needed 'girl bonding time' so she had dragged Katie, kicking and screaming, to some resort. They all grabbed their jackets and phones and headed for the car. Logan climbed in the drivers seat and told Kendall to call the cops. The car was silent as Kendall made the call. The cops agreed to go with their sirens and lights off and to park a few blocks away and meet them there. The guys pulled up to house, parking across the street to not draw attention. They looked around and noticed there were no cars in the driveway.

"We need to make sure there are no cars in the garage." Kendall said.

"On it!" Carlos replied pulling on his helmet. He quickly ran across the street, jumping from bush to bush. He slowly crept up to the garage door, peering through the window he saw there were no cars. Turning around ha gave the guys a big thumbs up.

"It's clear!"

The guys turned towards the cops.

"Let us go in and check it out. If we don't come back in like a half hour come in after us." Logan pleaded. (AN: I know this is totally unrealistic but hey it's my story so I can make it work!) The cop nodded and went to tell the rest of the officers. Kendall and Logan approached the house to meet Carlos who was still standing at the garage.

"Alright guys. We have a half hour. We need to get in, get James and his mom out and get them to the hospital. James said they were in the basement. His dad might still be in there, he may have a gun. Don't split up alright? Stay together and try to stay quiet." Kendall made the plan. They slowly crept up to the door. Logan carefully reached out and turned the doorknob, making as little noise as possible. The door gently swung open and the boys looked around before entering the house. The entered a dark dusty room. The room was vacant except for a small table and a couch. To the right of the entryway was an old staircase. Past the living room was the kitchen and then there was a hallway with a door right in front of them.

"I bet that's the basement door, come on let's go." Logan whispered to the others.

Slowly they all crept toward the door. Logan reached out a shaking hand and turned the doorknob, making as little sound as possible. The door swung open and they looked in the dimly light room.

"James?" Kendall whisper-yelled in to dimly light room.

"Guys? I'm down here." James weakly replied.

The 3 boys rushed down the stairs as quickly as possible. The light was dim but they could see well enough to see James sitting on the cot.

"James! Are you alright?" Carlos said as he sprinted to the cot.

"I'll be fine. Now come on let's get out of here. Mom! Come on mom, time to wake up. Kendall help me up."

James' mom slowly sat up and blinked as Kendall walked over to help James up. James wincing as the movements made his body throb.

"Easy James, it's alright." Kendall whispered as he raised his hurt friend.

"Carlos grab my back pack, Logan help my mom. Let's get out of here." James said between gritted teeth.

The boys slowly made their way over, Carlos taking the lead followed by Logan and James' mom then Kendall and James. The slowly made their way up the steps when the door at the top of the step flung open.

"Where do you think you're going boys?" James' dad called out.

He reached over to the light switch and with one quick smirk the basement door was slammed shut and the light was extinguished. James felt something hit him hard in the back of the head and fell back against the floor. Feeling his already sore head bounce off the floor he quickly fell into the darkness hoping that someone would get them out of here.

There you go. Please review! Also if you have any ideas please let me know! I have an idea of how I'm gonna end it but I'm not entirely sure yet. I'll give you credit for anything you come up with!

Haylee


	9. Authors note :

Authors Note-

Hello everyone! So no worries I'm continuing my story I'm just a bit stuck...If anyone would like to co-write with me I'll give you credit for it! I'm just stuck. If any of y'all are interested please either review or PM me! Thanks!

Haylee


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright...it took awhile but here is the next section. I must say from here on it the story pretty much stinks but I'm gonna finish it anyways. I'm thinking about doing another story in the near future so if you have any requests just PM me. I prefer whump and angst over anything and if you couldn't tell I love abusing James! **

**DISCLAIMER-I'm really bad about this but I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

"Guys! He's waking up!"

James groaned as he felt himself coming too. His blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the lights in the room. He looked around the room, seeing the guys all tired to chairs sitting in a circle. Logan was across from him. Kendall and Carlos were next to him and his mom was in between Kendall and Logan. James felt his shoulder throb and realized his arms were tied behind his back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well we were leaving, then your dad showed up and the light went out and then we all got hit on the back of the head. When we woke up we were all like this." Carlos explained.

"Good to know...any ideas how to get out of this?" James replied.

"Well we could...yeah I got nothing..." Logan said.

The boys sat around for awhile trying to figure out an idea. The guys let out a group sigh, resulting in yet another coughing fit from James.

"James! Crap! I forgot you were still sick." Logan began freaking out.

"I'll be fine. We just need to get out of here." He replied slightly out of breath.

"How? We don't know where we are, we're all tied to chairs, and who knows where your dad went!" Carlos said.

"Look guys, we'll figure something out! We always do! Now Kendall, got a plan?" James replied.

"Why do y'all always ask me that? Logan's the brain!" Kendall said.

"Well yeah, but you always come up with the plans then Logan tells us how bad of an idea it is." Carlos provided.

"Fair enough. Well we have to untie ourselves somehow. Anyone got a knife?" Kendall asked.

"I'm stupid. I have a knife strapped to my leg. If we can get it we can cut ourselves out." James said.

The group stared at him for a few seconds.

"What! Knives are very useful!" James defended himself. "Now it's on my right calf. Carlos, see if you can turn your chair around and grab it."

Carlos shifted his chair so his hand were near James' legs. James lifted his leg and Carlos pulled up the pant leg and grabbed the knife off his leg.

"Got it!" Carlos cheered.

"Great! Now cut the tape of you're hands and help us out." Kendall said.

Carlos went to work cutting the tape from his hands. After a few minuets he had managed to cut the tape. He jumped out of the chair and went to help the rest of the group out of their restraints. Kendall rushed over to help James stand up while Logan and Carlos helped James' mom. James leaned heavily on Kendall as they made their way to the only door in the room. All their cell phones has been taken, along with James' backpack. Logan cautiously opened the door and looked out.

"Guys! It's clear! Come on let's go." Logan whispered.

They all began walking, or limping in James' case. The door opened to a long hallway. They headed down the hallway until it split in 2 directions.

"Which way do we go?" Carlos asked.

"Uh...I don't know. Anyone got a coin?" Logan asked.

"Really...? We're gonna flip a coin?" Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Well I really don't think splitting up is a good idea! So yes coin flipping seemed like the next logical step." Logan defended.

"Alright, alright! Here's a quarter." Kendall flipped the quarter towards Logan.

"Thank you Kendall. Now Heads we go right, Tales, left." Logan tossed the quarter up in the air and watched as it spun a few times before landing back in his open palm.

"Heads. Looks like we're going right." Logan said.

They turned and headed down the hallway.

**(Kendall's POV)**

I wasn't entirely sure how we had gotten in this position, I just knew we needed to get out. With each step James was leaning more and more on me. I could tell he was past exhausted but we really couldn't afford to stop. We continued walking for a bit until suddenly James had collapsed against me. I wasn't really expecting this so the extra weight came as a surprise. We both fell to the ground. I quickly recovered and looked over to James, his eyes were closed and his now pale face was sweaty.

"Logan!" I yelled panicked.

LOGANS POV

I heard Kendall yell my name and looked back, I saw James laying on the floor, Kendall sitting above him. I rushed over and pushed my finger against his neck, his pulse was weak but still there. I could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and I knew we really needed to get him out of here.

"Kendall, help me wake him up." I instructed.

Kendall and I began to gently shake James awake. His eyes blinked open and he looked around before his eyes focused on my face.

"Logan? What happened?"

"Well, you passed out."

"Sorry guys. I'm good now though, let's keep going."

He started to get up but swayed unsteadily, both Kendall and I grabbed his arms to keep him from falling.

"You alright?" Kendall asked.

"No, but we have to keep going."

I would have objected but he had a point. We couldn't afford extra time to stop and rest. We needed to get out of here and get him to a hospital. Kendall grabbed James around the waist and the taller boy leaned heavily on him as we started walking again. We walked for about a half hour before we finally saw a door-and it looked like an exit.

"Is it just me or does that look like an exit?" I asked everyone.

"Let's hope it is. We really need to get out of here." Kendall replied.

I looked back at Kendall and James. James had sunk down on the floor and was leaning against the wall. He looked horrible. He was pale and sweaty and wincing with every breath he took. I walked over to the door and held my breath as I slowly opened it. I winced as the light from outside burned my eyes.

"Guys! It's an exit!" I exclaimed.

All of us let out a sigh of relief, except for James who seemed to have passed out again.

"Carlos, you and Mrs. Diamond go outside and see where we are. I'm gonna help Kendall with James." I instructed.

I walked over to Kendall as Carlos and Mrs. Diamond went outside. I saw Kendall biting his lip and looking at James.

"How bad is it Logan?"

"I really can't tell, but I know for sure he needs help fast. He's running a fever, his shoulder might be getting infected, his knee is swollen again, he said his dad cracked a few ribs which can't feel good with all the coughing he's doing. I'm surprised he's lasted this long. Help me get him up."

Kendall and I leaned down, and each grabbing one arm, gently hoisted James up. I inwardly grunted at how heavy he was. James had always been to biggest out of us 4. He had the awkward chubby stage but in middle school he had a major growth spurt. He began working out and now all his weight was muscle. It didn't help that right now all his weight was dead weight too. Kendall and I began slowly walked with James in between us. We walked through the door and found ourselves in a large warehouse district. There were 4 or 5 warehouses surrounding us.

"CARLOS!" Kendall screamed.

I saw him come running from an alley towards us.

"Hey guys, we found a payphone. Anyone have a quarter?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"Uh yeah." I dug in my pocket for the quarter Kendall tossed me earlier.

"Thanks. Follow me." Carlos said jogging off.

I readjusted my grip on James and started walking across the lot. Kendall and I followed Carlos as he ran into an alley. Finally after what seemed like forever we turned a corner, and there was a payphone. We all hurried to it as quickly as we could. Mrs. Diamond was standing next to it waiting for the quarter. Carlos quickly gave it to her and she shoved it in the slot. Surprisingly the phone still worked and she was quickly connected. After a short conversation with the police about our situation they said an ambulance were on their way and would be there shortly. We sighed in relief and sat against the wall as we heard the sirens in the background.

**There you go. I'm thinking one more chapter to sum everything up than maybe an epilogue. I appreciate all the reviews and story/author alerts. Y'all are awesome! Like I said PM me for story requests :)**

**Haylee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Chapter! Tomorrow I will have the epilogue and then the story will be over. Enjoy!**

JAMES POV

I wasn't entirely sure where I was, or how I had gotten wherever I was. I know I was laying down on a pretty uncomfortable bed and I smelt antiseptic so I figured I was in a hospital. Slowly blinking my eyes open I glanced around the room. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were sitting next to my bed talking. They were all facing away from me though. I figured they hadn't noticed I was awake yet. I was about to clear my throat but though ahead figuring it would just make me cough again. Logan was sitting next to my uninjured knee so I figured kicking him would work just as well.

"What the...? JAMES!" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall and Carlos turned towards me and smiles immediately appeared on their faces.

"Hey guys." I said. "What's up?"

"Good to have you back buddy." Kendall said

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"Pretty good actually. I'm guessing I'm on a few drugs though."

"That would be correct. I'll call the doctor and he can explain everything." Logan said as he pushed the call button on the side of my bed.

"So, I remember the warehouse, and y'all coming to get me, and than waking up tied to chairs but I have to say I really don't remember anything after that...and where's my mom?"

"First off your mom's fine. She's back at the apartment with Mama Knight. The doctors checked her out when we first got here, she has a minor concussion but they released her pretty quickly. You on the other hand will be here awhile. Along with all the injuries you had before, your dad broke 3 of your ribs and cracked 2 others. Your shoulder wound reopened and got a little infected, we brought you in with a fever of 104.2 , also because you didn't wear your brace you tore your ligament more. Lucky for you though it won't need surgery. You'll just be in the brace longer." Logan summed up.

"Well I guess I don't need the doctor anymore. But what actually happened after I passed out?"

"Which time?"

"I passed out more than once...?"

"Yeah...I guess that means we go from the first time. Well you passed out and we woke you up. We were walking down a hallway trying to find the exit when you passed out again. We didn't really try waking you up because we had found a door that looked like an exit. Carlos and your mom went outside to figure out where we were while Kendall and I carried you outside. Your mom had found a payphone and sent Carlos to come get us. We called 911 and in about a half hour we were here." Logan again explained.

"And how long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half." Carlos answered this time.

"Really? Than why am I still so tired?"

I heard a deep chuckle and looked up to the door of my room. I saw the doctor who had taken care of me the past 2 times standing there.

"James, I would say it's good to see you again but I would be lying. Anyways how are you feeling?"

"I'm actually good right now. And I never caught your name...or if I did I don't remember it."

"Oh I'm Doctor Lucas Hunter. So you don't feel any pain or discomfort at all?"

"Not really."

"Well you're on some vicodin for your knee, ribs, shoulder, and hand and we put you on some more antibiotics to fight the fever, infection and pneumonia. We're gonna keep you at least a week and if everything looks good we'll release you. You'll have to some physical therapy for your knee and possibly your shoulder. We still aren't sure how badly your lungs were affected by the pneumonia but there is a possibility of asthma. We'll wait a few days and test your lungs and then go from there. If you need anything just page me."

I nodded and my doctor turned and left the room.

"I just texted my mom. She's gonna bring Katie and your mom up to visit you." Kendall said.

"Thanks. One more question though. Did the police ever find my dad?"

A loud sigh came from all three of my friends.

"I take that as a no...?"

"They didn't. They are still looking for him though. And your mom renewed the restraining order yesterday." Carlos spoke up.

"I'm sorry you guys had to find out about him like this. And I'm sorry for how I treated all of you the past week."

"You really don't need to apologize James. I'm pretty sure we all would have acted the same way. But why did you wait and tell us about your dad until now? We wouldn't have thought any differently of you." Kendall said.

"Honestly it never came up. I would've have told you about him but 'hey by the way my dad's crazy and abused me for 7 years' rarely has a good spot in conversation. It's something my mom and I both dealt with and I really never think about it. We never thought he would come back and do this. Are y'all mad?"

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"What? We could never be mad. I mean I guess we're a little disappointed you didn't tell us but we're not mad. You had a reason behind everything you did and I for one am really proud of you." Logan explained.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." I said through a yawn.

"Anytime man. Now get some sleep." Kendall said.

I nodded and leaned into the pillows and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Hope you liked it. Epilogue will be up sometime tomorrow. **

**Haylee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright you guys...so I'm really sorry this took so long! I'm a horrible person! Here is the final chapter of The Game. I really hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and all the support! Y'all rock! Now without further ado:**

It has been a month since the whole ordeal. My only lasting injuries were my knee and some muscle damage in my shoulder. Thankfully my lungs didn't have any lasting damage from the Pneumonia. Gustavo had given us a few weeks off while I recuperated. I was still going through the therapy for my knee and shoulder but the doctor has cleared my yesterday to start dancing again as long as I wore my brace and took it easy. It hurt like hell but it was totally worth it. Shortly after I got out of the hospital the police found my father. He had driven off the road and straight into a tree, dying on impact. It was a bittersweet moment for my mom and I. We were glad he was out of our lives but somewhere deep down we both knew that he loved us. My mom decided to move out to LA to be closer to me. She had bought a house about a half hour from the Palm Woods so I got to see her more often.

"James! Hello..? Anyone in there?"

I was shaken from the memories to see Carlos standing in front of me waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry man. Just thinking."

"Alright, well whenever you're done Gustavo wanted to know if we could run the dance again. If you're in to much pain it's fine. We can do it tomorrow."

I still had to wear my brace. I'd have to wear it for at least another month and then I'd get a soft brace that I could hide under clothes easier. Gustavo had been surprisingly cooperative with all my medical needs. He was always making sure I was alright and even had Mr. X simplify our dances. My knee throbbed a bit bringing me back to the question on hand.

"Yeah I'm good. Let's run it again."

Carlos smiled and offered me a hand. I quickly took it and limped into the studio.

"Look who I found in wonderland!" Carlos joked as we walked in.

Everyone turned to look at me. Logan had been watching me ever since I got home. Constantly making sure I wasn't pushing myself to hard.

"You sure you're alright James? We can do it tomorrow." Logan asked.

"Guys I'm fine. Seriously. I'll ice my knee when we get home and everything will be fine."

"Alright. Just don't hesitate to stop if you need to." Kendall said.

"I will. I promise."

Mr. X came up and snapped at us to get into positions. We all headed to our spots and the music began. We all began dancing and singing, not a care in the world. I knew no matter what happened these guys would have my back. The song finished up and we all struck our final pose. We smiled and laughed and headed home for the day. As soon as we got home Logan carefully dragged me to the couch and got me an ice pack. I huffed as soon as I saw it.

"You promised." Logan said.

"I know, I know."

I gently took off my brace and placed to ice on my slightly swollen knee. I winced as the weight of the ice hit my knee. I looked up to see Kendall, Logan and Carlos all staring at me with concerned expressions.

"You guys, I'm fine. Stop worrying all the time! You'll all go bald!" I said laughing.

Thankfully the tension left the room and they all laughed.

"We just care about you man." Kendall said.

"I know. And I couldn't ask for a better group of friends. Thanks."

They all stood up and came over to me.

"Anytime." They all said at once.

I smiled, I realized that despite everything I had been through, my life would always be perfect. I didn't need to be famous or to be living in LA, I just needed these guys by my side.

**Hope you liked! I may or may not have another oneshot coming out in the near future. It will of course have some James Whump or Angst! :D Please Review!**

**Haylee**


End file.
